


chile anyways: twitch do be jealous

by ipullmilfs



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dominant, F/F, Sex, Submissive, the segs, they do be fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipullmilfs/pseuds/ipullmilfs
Summary: emmanuelle finds herself feeling insecure about taina and grace, but rest assured, her lover won’t let it become true.this is smut 😳
Relationships: Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon, mira/ash, twitch/caveira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	chile anyways: twitch do be jealous

things rarely got to a woman of such stature, respect, and poise. emmanuelle was bold, she was fearless, and she had no doubts about herself, or her relationship. 

but there were times, specifically when she looked across the training grounds, or she stopped by the gym. times where her blood boiled and she felt an undeniable jealousy that pitted her against the other operators. 

taina was notable for her interrogating technique, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise that Harry requested her demonstrations and instruction to teach the other operators some of the skills they needed. but something about it always sat wrong with emmanuelle, and today was no different. 

the moon hung high in the sky, clouds covering the cosmic galaxy as rain pattered down. hereford base was never appreciated in emmanuelle’s books, as it was gloomy and it gave the french woman the creeps. something was unsettling about the location, and taina knew that well. when they arrived for training, they sat together in silence near the entrance, enjoying their sandwiches in peace. 

they sat closer than what would’ve been expected, given taina was fairly shy about being affectionate in public. but they were out of sight from the other operators, and emmanuelle was cold. there was no stopping her from cuddling up close to her lover in this type of weather. 

taina held an umbrella with one hand, using her other to eat her sandwich. emmanuelle had her arm wrapped around the brazilian’s, face cuddled into her lover’s shoulder as she ate her own. it was quiet, how taina preferred it, just so that she could listen for anyone who may have been spying (they knew from experience at this point). “these sandwiches aren’t very good,” taina noted as emmanuelle rolled her eyes. 

“you don’t like anything rainbow makes us for meals,” emmanuelle chuckled as taina smiled lightly, turning her head to look down at emmanuelle. 

“that’s not true. i like the ice cream,” taina responded and emmanuelle shook her head. 

“that doesn’t count. ela is the one who makes that, not rainbow.” 

taina pouted, causing emmanuelle to smile even more as she set her sandwich down in the box it came in. she lifted her hand, lightly caressing taina’s cheek, careful not to press too hard on the paint and smear it. they stared lovingly at one another for a few moments, emmanuelle resisting the urge to press her lips against her girlfriend’s as she looked at her. 

she was convinced there was nothing more precious than the way taina stared back at her, even if it was with the skull makeup that could make any grown adult give up their secrets. “are you excited for training?” taina murmured after awhile, earning a loud sigh from her girlfriend. 

“excited? we’re in this wretched place doing a hostage situation where i can barely see and have the fear of catching some disease in,” emmanuelle responded which caused taina to begin to laugh as the french woman returned her hand to her lap. “it’s not funny!” 

“it’s a building meu amor, what’s so wrong with it?” 

“the structural integrity is questionable, the walls are molding and breaking down which could get us sick, it’s never cleaned or goes through safety inspections-“ 

“woah, woah. okay, i get it emmanuelle,” taina cut her off as she shook her head lightly, pressing her lips to her girlfriend’s forehead. “i thought maybe you’d be excited to see me in there though. i’ll go easy on you.” 

“easy on me? is that what you call it?” emmanuelle asked teasingly, thoughts filling her head about what taina had said. easy never meant easy in terms of what would happen. taina was infamous for her interrogations, but to say the least, it should be known she had a little more fun with emmanuelle. there was a reason the attacker’s tracker turned off when she had been downed by taina, because the defender took her sweet time handling the french woman. 

it started out simple enough, emmanuelle crying out in pain when she was downed by taina, only to watch the tall woman crawl on top of her. there was the hesitance to press a knife to emmanuelle’s neck, and taina noted to be careful about it when she did. she would press her hips down, hand finding emmanuelle’s to hold it above her head. 

“tell me where they are,” she’d whisper, much different compared to how she would usually demand it out of her victim. emmanuelle would just gaze back with the little mischievous smirk that taina couldn’t resist and soon they’d be pressing lips together and forgetting about training. 

it almost always ended with a flustered taina getting up and letting her girlfriend go, only to be shot with the knockout rounds a moment later. she knew it would happen every time, but to be honest, there was some small satisfaction that came from letting emmanuelle win.

“emmanuelle? hello?” taina’s voice sounded, bringing emmanuelle out of her daydream. her lips were parted, distant look in her eyes as she blinked a few times. 

“sorry, what?” 

“we were talking about how i would go easy on you,” taina reminded as emmanuelle looked away, hearing Six use the megaphone to call the operators back. 

“right, i...we gotta get back,” emmanuelle noted as she stood up, looking down at taina. “i’ll be careful not to run into you out there, don’t know what’ll happen to you,” she teased as taina shook her head, catching her girlfriend’s hand. she pulled her closer, looking up at emmanuelle with puckered lips. the attacker leaned down, pressing a kiss to the brazilian’s mouth with a soft smile. “i love you,” she murmured lightly, eyes opening as she looked down at taina. 

“i love you too,” she responded, getting up after a moment. the two women walked back to the meeting spot with the equipment vans, seeing the other operators. 

“give me the marker eliza!” elena’s voice could be heard as they approached, met with the sight of the short spaniard woman trying to reach for eliza’s hand. 

“no! i need it!” eliza responded as she grinned, looking down at her wife sweetly. her gaze flickered up, seeing everyone watching them, and immediately cleared her throat, lowering her arm. “i need this for research purposes,” she said stoically, to which elena crossed her arms and glared. “i’m serious elena,” she added, the rough exterior returning. 

“i better not see you at my black mirror writing messages again,” elena told her, raising an eyebrow. eliza didn’t seem able to keep a smile off her lips at that. 

“no promises,” she murmured as the operators were called to their sides. elena rolled her eyes and turned away, emmanuelle watching as eliza hit her wife’s ass with her FBI cap. 

“they make one hell of a couple,” taina noted with a chuckle. “see you soon amor,” she spoke before she jogged away, joining Elena and Meghan. 

emmanuelle joined eliza, grabbing her primary weapon off the weapon’s truck. she looked up at the american, smiling lightly. “you two are cute,” she stated as eliza raised an eyebrow and looked to the other woman. 

“Twitch, keep it professional,” Ash spoke, to which the french operator sighed. 

“We’re friends outside of work, why can’t we be friends during work?” She asked. 

“We are in the field, this is different.” 

“We’re training!” 

Ash sighed and shook her head. “Just try not to go off the grid out there today.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“You know what it means,” Ash responded, keeping a straight face as she approached the rest of the attackers. “Thermite, Dokkaebi, on me. Blitz move through with Twitch. Flank the objective from south and north. Watch for roamers, especially Caveira. We don’t need a repeat of what happened last time on this map, agreed?” She asked, already assuming her role as leader of the group. 

“Ah come on Ash, don’t want good ole Cav stickin’ a knife to your throat?” Thermite asked, causing the redhead to give him a crude look. 

“say anything like that again and you’re off my squad,” ash spoke, leaving thermite to cower a little, shifting uncomfortably. “anyways, follow the plan. i’ll scout for the hostage, let’s enter from basement,” ash told everyone before flicking her fingers, the group separating to move around the building. 

twitch felt uneasy entering alone, especially in this location. it was dark and rainy, and everything wrong with the world if you asked the french woman. when the sound went off signaling the start of the training session, twitch broke the barricade, entering quietly. 

the team relayed through the comms, making call outs to each other, their own locations actively pinging for each other. they moved through the basement with great agility, working through each other as they looped in and out of rooms. “basement clear, moving to first floor. any idea of where hostage is located ash?” blitz asked through the radio. 

“no sign on second and first floor. must be third,” ash responded. 

“found tracks, think they might be cav’s,” dokkaebi said, causing twitch’s gut to churn with an unknown feeling. it left a bitter taste in her mouth as she pressed a button on her wrist to speak. 

“i wouldn’t pursue it dokkaebi, could be a trap,” twitch relayed as she turned a corner, beginning to move towards dokk’s location. 

“i might be wrong but i’ll check just in case,” the korean noted as twitch began to stand, walking a bit faster as she checked corners. it didn’t take long to see dokkaebi’s health bar quickly decrease and her ping to disappear, forcing twitch to start running towards her last location. when she turned the corner, her blood boiled in a way she couldn’t comprehend. 

“where are they?” caveira questioned, perched on top of dokkaebi. the korean’s expression signified terror, but the look in her eyes was different. attraction. 

twitch immediately raised her gun, shooting the semi automatic weapon straight at her lover, but the damage was already done. dokkaebi was out, and caveira had rolled to the side. she whipped around, just in time to see the french woman shooting another round, meeting her square in the forehead. 

the white dust splattered over her face and twitch approached her, lightly grazing her fingers over caveira’s face. 

“twitch you need to get moving. our positions have been compromised!” ash relayed as the french woman peeked the door, waiting for whoever wanted to knock her out. kaid came rushing through, only to be met with her weapon budding down against his face. 

“regroup on east stairway, that’s an order,” ash’s voice came through again and twitch began walking there, weapon raised, feeling less on edge now that the position compromised had disappeared from her radar. 

when she arrived, ash told them where the hostage was, and how they were going to go about retrieving the dummy. it was simple enough, thermite would breach, blitz would go in, flash the remaining defenders. twitch would watch the halls for any roamers and ash would grab the dummy. it sounded easy enough, and it was executed just the same. 

they headed upstairs, ending up running into bandit and valkyrie on the way. they finished them easily, leaving whoever was in objective to be defeated. twitch could see ash’s little smirk, the face she made when she was just going to run in and finish them, and it was exactly what she did. caveira would always hesitate to kill twitch, but ash and mira were entirely different. the females prided themselves on beating each other, and twitch had truly expected ash to run in there and win. 

but she didn’t, instead getting knocked down. “what did i tell you capulla? no writing on my black mirror!” mira yelled before she finished ash, the attacking team knocked to three operators. twitch went around a corner, looking at the black mirror to see what had been written. it was faint against the dark glass and written backwards so mira could read it. twitch would just have to see when they entered objective. 

“ready twitch? you’re our leader now. we can take her,” thermite spoke and twitch nodded, giving him the cue to breach. 

mira unleashed the vector wrath upon blitz the second he charged in, and the C4 was soon heard after. the moment she set it off, blitz was gone, and twitch rushed, taking mira out. she grinned beneath her mask and grabbed the dummy, the round ending with a loud siren sound. 

there was one thing she had to see before they left however, the operator jogging over to the black mirror. 

“mamí tiene un culo grande” scribbled with a heart at the end, making twitch laugh as she read it. 

twitch was all smiles as her and thermite left the base, seeing the other operators being checked by the medical staff. “nice win twitch, knew you had it in you,” ash noted as mira sat next to her, wiping off the white dust all over her wife’s body with a cloth. 

“thank you, maybe don’t rush in there next time,” twitch chuckled, motioning to the mess of ash’s clothes. 

“maybe someone should focus on a particular spot to hit,” ash retorted, glaring at mira who chuckled. 

“listen twitch, it’s not my fault i shoot her like that. the hit box is too small, it’s either shoot her whole body or die,” mira laughed as twitch joined her, causing ash to shake her head at the two. “so, drinks tonight? where’s caveira?” mira asked as she gazed at twitch before looking around. 

the brazilian was usually running up to twitch, seeing if she was alright, but she didn’t seem to be around. the french woman looked away from the couple, moving her gaze across the grassy area only to see cav talking to dokkeabi next to a truck. the two were laughing, and twitch would have really liked to think she didn’t see the redness in dokkaebi’s cheeks. 

“sorry, maybe tomorrow instead? i’m feeling pretty tired,” twitch noted. mira looked between twitch and caveira, obviously seeing what was going on. 

“of course. well, good match at least ay?” she asked with a grin, causing twitch to nod and bid farewell to the ladies. 

——————————- 

“emmanuelle?! have you seen my leather jacket, i can’t find it!” taina called through the dorm they were staying in, looking around the small living room for it. she could’ve swore she left it on the coat hanger before they had left for training that day. they had been gone, so she didn’t know where it would’ve gone in the twelve hours they hadn’t been in the dormitory. “emmanuelle?” she called once more when she hadn’t been responded to after a few moments. 

taina sighed, turning and walking to the bedroom they were staying in. she lightly knocked on the door, pushing it open in case her girlfriend was asleep. she would’ve felt horrible for calling for her if she was sleeping. 

but no, she was met with emmanuelle looking over her shoulder, brows furrowed as she sat at the desk. “hey, did you hear me?” taina asked softly as she entered the room, seeing that her lover was working on her laptop. she approached the french woman, lightly running her fingers through the course brown hair before she leaned down and pressed a kiss to emmanuelle’s forehead. 

“can’t you see i’m working?” the female retorted, gaze cruel as taina backed up, frowning slightly. 

“i’m sorry. i didn’t know. are you okay?” taina asked as she removed her hand from emmanuelle, met with the cold stare still. 

“i’m fine.” 

“you’re obviously not.” 

“what does it even matter to you?” 

taina looked genuinely sad at those words, shaking her head as she pulled emmanuelle back in the rolling chair. “what are you doing?” the female questioned as taina got on her knees, pressing her face into emmanuelle’s stomach. 

“i don’t know what i did but i’m sorry,” she spoke, holding onto emmanuelle tightly. it made the french woman feel guilty, frowning as she moved her hands to caress taina’s head. 

“no, i’m sorry. i shouldn’t have said that,” emmanuelle spoke, knowing how much her words impacted taina. the female was introverted and quiet, and to be let in, it was a gift. emmanuelle knew that taina was attached and to hear words like that, it couldn’t have felt good. “i just, what is going on between you and grace?” she questioned as taina looked up, brows furrowing. 

“what do you mean what is going on between grace and i? we’re colleagues,” taina responded as emmanuelle shook her head, starting to feel too vulnerable for comfort. 

“i saw how she looked at you when you were interrogating her. like she enjoyed it, and then after training. she looked smitten for you taina!” emmanuelle spoke as the brazilian sighed and shook her head. 

“emmanuelle, you know she’s terrified of me. everyone knows that.” 

“maybe she’s just terrified because she has feelings for you!” 

taina grew silent as she stared at emmanuelle, slowly rising to stand. she sighed as she looked down at her lover, taking her phone out. emmanuelle watched as taina powered it off, setting it down before she pulled her shirt off. “taina?” emmanuelle questioned, confused as to what she was doing. 

“let’s shower,” the brazilian said abruptly, making emmanuelle even more confused as she gazed at her lover. 

“we’re in the middle of a-“ 

“i said, let’s shower,” she stated again, her voice exerting more power and confidence. emmanuelle shivered slightly, nodding her head slightly. she stood up, following taina to the bathroom. the female removed her sports bra, taking the liberty of drawing emmanuelle in close and beginning to undress her. 

“taina, what’s going on? we were literally in the middle of a conversation,” emmanuelle stated but the woman stayed silent, removing her own jeans and underwear once she had undressed emmanuelle. “taina.” emmanuelle sighed, not liking the lack of communication as taina turned on the shower and pulled her girlfriend in behind her. 

the water was hot, steaming up the bathroom already as emmanuelle began to grow impatient. “if this is your way of not talking about it then-“ the french woman couldn’t get any other words out as taina pressed their mouths together, capturing her in a deep kiss. emmanuelle couldn’t suppress the moan that left her as taina’s arms wrapped around her tightly, holding her against her own body. 

the hot water ran down their bodies, faces becoming slick, chests rising and falling heavier as their mouths moved together. taina was not slowing down for anything, tilting her head to angle her face closer to emmanuelle’s. the way the water slid down their bodies, nipples rubbing against one another’s, it was a sensation emmanuelle loved. it forced a heat into the pit of her stomach, but emmanuelle was unwilling to let taina get out of their talk so easily. her solution couldn’t be sex, emmanuelle wouldn’t accept it. 

she didn’t have to pull away however, because taina did it for her, pushing emmanuelle up against the shower wall. she gripped her hands, holding them above the french woman’s head as she attacked the pale neck with kisses. “there is no one else that could ever sever my faith for you. dokkaebi is just a teammate, and if she feels more than that, i do not, by any means,” taina spoke into emmanuelle’s ear, lightly biting down on the woman’s jaw. “mine, you are mine. i don’t want anyone else. i don’t want to be anyone else’s.” 

if that didn’t reassure emmanuelle, the french woman wasn’t sure what could. taina’s words made her cheeks grow red and the desire to be touched by taina grew even more. “do you understand me?” taina asked, voice blunt as she released emmanuelle’s hands, one of her own coming to lightly caress the french woman’s neck. 

“i understand,” emmanuelle whispered softly, gazing into the brown eyes that stared back at her. she slid her arms over taina’s broad shoulders, wrapping her arms around the female’s neck and head. she pulled taina down to her, kissing her again as the brazilian slid a hand down emmanuelle’s body. 

it wasn’t long before she was moaning, leg raising to wrap around taina’s hip and give the brazilian more access. taina slid her fingers over her lover’s clit, circling gently as they kissed. when she entered emmanuelle, the french woman released a loud moan, feeling taina begin to slide two fingers in and out of her wetness. 

their mouths broke apart, emmanuelle’s head tilting back as she moaned loudly, hands moving to scratch down taina’s back. her eyes squeezed close, hips bucking up slightly to meet taina’s movement. 

“mine,” the female spoke, making emmanuelle moan her girlfriend’s name even more. there was no greater reminder than being there with taina, being touched like that. she was taina’s, and she didn’t want to be anyone else’s. maybe it bothered her to see her girlfriend crawling on top of someone else, but she could deal with it as long as she knew taina was hers for the rest of their days. 

“i’m yours,” emmanuelle agreed, feeling her orgasm coming on awfully quick with the way taina was kissing her neck and grabbing her breasts. 

the french woman’s hands continued to drag down taina’s back, sure to leave marks that would be there the next day. “taina, taina, i’m close,” she cried out, eyes opening to see the blurry reflection of them in a mirror. that, that turned her on even more, seeing taina’s back muscles flex in such a way as she fucked emmanuelle. 

her fingers moved quicker, making emmanuelle squirm as her moans became higher in pitch, coming undone quickly. she shuddered, arms wrapping around taina tightly to keep herself up as the brazilian supported her weight. “shh, i got you,” taina whispered, smiling softly as emmanuelle pushed her face into taina’s neck. she cuddled close, allowing taina to turn her into the water and begin to wash her as they hugged. 

“i’m sorry again for earlier. i shouldn’t have treated you like that,” emmanuelle muttered after a few minutes as taina rubbed the sponge over her lover’s body. 

“it’s okay, i understand that you were frustrated. if you feel like that, please tell me emmanuelle. you know i love you, and i don’t want you to keep stuff like that inside,” taina spoke as she let the water wash the soap off before she moved on to washing her hair. 

“you know, i would’ve never expected this when we met. you’re so open and willing to talk about things, i-, i’m not like that,” emmanuelle admitted as taina shook her head. 

“it’s because i trust you. i’ve always felt that my actions and words are safe with you,” taina noted as she washed out the shampoo and looked down at emmanuelle. 

“i hope you know i don’t not feel that way with you taina. i trust you, i just struggle with expressing stuff like that. i feel so sure of myself, and when that changes....”

“you don’t know how to handle it.” 

emmanuelle gazed into her lover’s eyes, sighing softly. “god i love you,” she whispered, their lips meeting for a short kiss. “i don’t think anyone knows me like you do taina.” 

“oh come on, obviously we were made for each other,” taina smiled cheekily and emmanuelle rolled her eyes, letting the taller woman wash her hair completely, turning the water off afterwards. “hey, it’s true,” she pouted, both of them stepping out and grabbing towels. 

“i wouldn’t doubt it. i don’t think anyone else would be able to put up with my need for croissants,” emmanuelle joked as they entered the bedroom and got changed into their pajamas. 

“i’ll put up with any of your needs, no matter how specific, and maybe a bit concerning,” taina laughed as they met at their bed, sliding under the covers together. 

“you’re such a charmer,” emmanuelle rolled her eyes with a teasing chuckle, leaving taina to roll over and press her face in her girlfriend’s breasts. 

“mm, it’s worth it,” she mumbled into the shirt as emmanuelle grabbed her phone, seeing a few texts from elena. 

Elena: Eliza and I could hear you guys jesús cristo Emmanuelle. 

Elena: So I figure you guys made up? ;) 

the french woman sighed, cheeks turning red as she put her phone back on the bedside table, knitting her fingers in taina’s hair. the brazilian was curled up as close as possible, hands snuggled beneath emmanuelle’s shirt and against her warm abdomen. “comfortable?” emmanuelle asked softly as she caressed taina’s head, earning a content sound from her girlfriend. taina was so soft when they were alone, and emmanuelle wouldn’t have had it any other way. she was hers, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
